Un ser sin nombre
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: "No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior , solamente recuerdo que mori en una pelea en la que trataba de proteger algo...desde ese momento en que pude pensar he estado vagando por todo este tiempo , sin saber quien era quien soy...ni siquiera tengo un nombre que me represente...soy un ser sin nombre" (Si quieren saber mas deben leerlo) (Un fic diferentes con cosas diferentes)
1. Chapter 1

_**-Capitulo 1: Encuentro- **_

-¿? Pov-

-Yo se que no naci asi a pesar de que mi mente me diga lo contrario , yo no naci en este lugar , ni perteneci a este lugar en primer lugar , un lugar donde solamente se puede ver un mar blanco recorriendo toda la tierra que era compuesto de Arena haciendo esa ilusión , aquí no nacia nada ni un solo fruto , solamente se podia ver los cadáveres de lo que podría decirse que fueron grandes arboles y vivos, ahora solamente eran troncos esqueléticos de un color azulado y palido listos para morir pero por mas ironico que pareciera ellos nunca caian a pesar de todo, Este lugar se identificaba por algo , siempre era de noche y esa luna era lo que causaba que todo se iluminara , si no todo seria una completa oscuridad es algo ironico que este lugar era iluminado por una luna en ves de por un sol-

-Yo no recuerdo como era yo solamente recuerdo que primer nombre era 3 silabas y el segundo eran 4 silabas , que siempre decía que significaba el "Primer Guardian" era algo por estilo , ni yo mismo recuerdo mi propio nombre-

-No se cuanto tiempo llevo vagando por este lugar o cuando llegue , solamente cada vez que caminaba me encontraba con unos mounstruos…parecían querer devorarme…pero yo con un simple golpe podia destruirlos con facilidad , ahora que lo pienso siempre fui mas pequeño que esos mounstruos y sin embargo era mas fuerte , que nadie , nunca cambio mi apariencia tanto de la humanoide como otros mas fuertes que me encontré pero yo rapidamente podia vencerlos-

-No se quien soy…ni porque ando aquí…ni porque lucho…simplemente me guio por mi instinto…tal vez asi pueda encontrar la respuesta…-

-Hace poco…venci a otro…que tenia un extraño dibujo…parecía una fresa…..fresa…fresa…eso suena a Ichigo….eso sono bastante familiar…será el nombre de alguien que conoci…eso espero..o al menos…que no sea mi nombre…sonaria bastante ridículo…a menos que tuviera otro significado…-

-Ahora que lo pienso….acaso mori…porque cada vez que sueño , sueño con sombras…sombras luchando entre si…sombras derrotándose entre si y en la ultima parte una sombra muriendo terriblemente a manos de alguien , nunca supe quienes eran esas sombras , ni quien era esa que murió ni quien fue el que la mato…no lo sabia…simplemente seguía caminando por todo este lugar sin importar que….tal vez sea un deambulante eterno o un vigilante eterno, quien sabe…en verdad incluso creo sonar demasiado despreocupado…tal vez…tal vez….-

-Fin del Pov-

-Mientras cerca de ahí se ve como una ser , parecido a una serpiente larga y delgada recorriendo las arenas como si fuera un pes en el agua mientras se veía que tenia una mirada algo de frustración-

-Dios…comprendo que Harribel-sama prefiera que busque un refugio temporal , pero…porque se fue de cazeria con la bola de pelos y la cuernuda…comprendo que yo ya devore a varias presas hoy pero no es justo –decia la serpiente quejándose de que su líder , ahora estaba de cazeria de otros Adjuctas y Gillian por los alrededores mientras ella buscaba un refugio , lentamente ella vio un gran árbol marchito pero vio como estaba abierto una lado como si fuera una entrada y lentamente se deslizo adentro-

-Parecia el interior del árbol hueco bastante comodo como una Cueva , entonces miro alrededor pareciendo ahora feliz por su descubrimiento pero al notar algo que la aterro se quedo paralizada volviendo a pasar su mirada y ahí encontró con la espalda apoyada a una pared, era un ser totalmente blanco con detalles rojos como líneas pasando por sus brazos y haciéndose mas grandes en su pecho que estaba con un gigantesco agujero , se puede ver que su brazo izquierdo era como una garra y el otro brazo estaba cubierto con algo que parecía una túnica negra con bordes blancos y en el interior rojo , parecía que tenia pedazos de esa túnica por la muñeca de su brazo descubierto por su cintura cayendo pero estaba rota y muy desgarrada , su rostro a pesar de que el parecía dormido parecía peligroso a simple vista, se notaban sus dientes y sus ojos oscuros como la de una mascara tétrica con dos líneas rojas verticales cruzando por donde están los ojos y volviéndose mas delgadas para recorrer un parde cuernos que sobre salían de su cabeza , se noto como una larga cabellera de color naranja caia por la espalda de su cabeza y pasaba un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda-

-La serpiente estaba petrificada a pesar de que no se notara por su apariencia mientras se quedaba mirándolo-

-"Un vastor lorde…aquí?! Crei que solamente había por esta zona Harribel-sama, pero…esto es peligroso…tengo que irme antes de que despierte" –Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando oyo una voz tétrica-

-Vienes a tratar de matarme…? –decia una voz , sonaba joven pero algo distorsionada, pero algo que hizo que la serpiente se sorprendiera es que no era la voz de un depredador si no…mas bien de un ser mas calmado era algo que le sorprendia a la Serpiente pero entonces la voz volvió a hablar- Viniste a atacarme? –Esta vez era una pregunta parecida y a la vez diferente pero entonces la serpiente rapidamente negó la cabeza , en eso el Vastor Lorde que había estado levantando la mirada para mirarla volvió a bajarla como si de repente empezara a tratar de dormir-

-S-soy Sung-sun…y tu quien eres..? –decia La serpiente Adjuchas pero en ese momento solamente parecía ignorarla la serpiente a pesar de su temor dijo en un tono mas alto como si se enojara- O-oye te acabo de preguntar como te….

-No te respondi porque no lo se….yo….no tengo nombre…-Decia el Hollow de Pelonaranja mientras levanto la vista- Si no vienes a peliar…puedes quedarte tanto como quieras…-Ahí se ponia de pie mientras camino , la serpiente estaba temblando del miedo…el iba hacia ella…que le iba a hacer…se la iba a devorar…ahora Harribel y las demás no estaban , es-estaba en peligro pero ahí vio como el Vasto Lorde le paso de largo por un lado mientras camino hacia un Arbol mas pequeño pero perfecto para una persona y de un zarpaso rompió la parte externa haciendo una entrada como en el árbol que estaba mientras entro en ese árbol con la total tranquilidad del mundo-

-La serpiente se había quedado parada , ahí rapidamente recuerda que cuando encontrara un Refugio debía hacer una señal con un Cero , ella rapidamente cargo energía apuntando hacia el cielo y disparando el Cero de un color algo peculiar , pero ella solamente después de disparar se quedo mirando al árbol donde se había quedo el Vasto Lorde para luego entrar en el mas amplio, se había quedado confundida , si el era mayor que ella mas poderoso porque no la devoro…tal vez el es como Harribel, poco a poco recostada dentro del árbol se quedo dormida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye…Sung-sun…..Sung-sun! –La serpiente oia escasamente un sonido hasta que sintió como una pata de león y una pierna de una cierva haciendo que ella se alarmara pero entonces se enojara porque sus dos amigas la habían despertado asi-

-Apacci, Rose! No hagan eso ¡! –Decia ella quejándose mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a un Adjucha parecido a un ciervo con una cabeza blanca y otra que parecía una leona haciendo que ambas estuvieran apunto de gritar-

-Silencio! –Decia una voz un poco mas madura mientras se vio en la entrada parecía algo escondida como si observara disimuladamente algo , era una mujer o mas bien tenia la apariencia de una pero estaba cubierta en sus piernas como en sus brazos de una armadura blanca la parte de su vientre hasta sus pechos y un poco mas arriba parecía una piel de color azul palido con su boca cubierta con una mascara que mostraba los clásicos dientes de un hollow y su frente era parte de su armadura igual , pero era extraño , sus ojos estaban al descubierto mostrando ojos frios color azulado y piel morena oscura , su cabeza se podia apreciar muy bien su cabellera rubia y uno de sus brazos , en ves de ser un simple brazo parecía una gran espada unida a su brazo , era la Vasto Lorde y líder del Grupo de Sung-Sun , Tier Harribel-

-Que sucede? –Decia Sung-Sun acercándose para mirar al igual que Rose y Apacci mientras miraban ahí , había un grupo de Adjuchas al menos 5 de ellos , mientras se veía que uno de ellos parecía bastante quemado por uno de sus hombros pero en ese momento notaron algo , a pesar de que los Grupos de Adjuchas eran comunes ellos parecían tener una marca de una corona , eso significaba que eran parte del Ejercito del Rey del Hueco mundo Barragan-

-Son parte del Ejercito de Barragan…tsk…justo cuando creíamos que no los volveríamos a ver –Decia Apacci enojada mientras Rose compartia su estado de animo pero Harribel permaneció en silencio como si hubiera detectado algo- Sung-sun que te pasa…estas muy callada…-En efecto ella estaba callada en este momento al mirar ese Arbol al que los Adjuchas de Barragan estaban dirigiéndose-

-Ese árbol…ahí esta..-decia La serpiente antes de que fuera interrumpida por el Adjucha quemado gritando al árbol-

-Haz causado muchos problemas al Rey del Hueco Mundo , Barragan! Sal de ahí y enfréntate como un guerrero…-decia ese Hueco que parecía un Toro humanoide blanco-

-Pero en ese momento se pudo ver como una sombra empezaba a salir de aquel árbol notándose primero sus cuernos y luego el resto de el , En Efecto , era el Vasto Lorde Pelinaranjado que Sung-sun había visto y seguramente Harribel lo sintió , Rose y Apacci al mirar al Hollow pelinaranjado empezaron a sudar y temblar ligeramente , como no pudieron sentirlo , ERA VASTO LORDE JUSTAMENTE A SU LADO-

-Veo que al fin decidiste aparecer…cobarde! Ahora tienes dos opciones…..Morir a nuestras manos o…Unirte al Gran Rey Ahora deci…-El Hollow se quedo callado al mirar que ahora el pelinaranjado estaba al frente de el mirándolo fríamente y cuando pudo ver a sus demás compañeros estaban temblando del miedo ante la presencia de el , a pesar de ser unos Adjuchas , el era un Vasto Lorde , era como comparar una Hormiga con un Elefante-

-Sinceramente…no quiero pèliar con ustedes….asi que váyanse…-Decia el Hollow de cabellos naranja mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente al Adjucha que lo había amenazado pero en ese momento uno del Grupo de Hollow tratando de atacarlo pero el pelinaranjado tomo de la cabeza a Hollow y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que terminara algo herido- Se los dire una vez mas….vayanse…-Decia ahora en un tono mas frio claramente el Hollow que había estaba aun quemado no se inmuto mientras noto como energía empezaba a formarse entre los cuernos del Pelinaranjado haciendo que temiera por su vida mientras el grupo que lo acompañaba a ese Adjucha huyeron despavoridos al ver con la facilidad que el lanzo a uno de los suyos pero antes de que el pudiera huir el Vasto Lorde Murmuro- Cero….-Apunto sus cuernos hacia el Adjucha y de un simple disparo lo borro instantáneamente desintegrándolo-

-Es poderoso….-decia Harribel fríamente mirando como el pelinaranja después de haber eliminado a ese Hollow, fue volteo hacia ellas , lo cual a la morena , a la leona y a la Cierva se quedaron completamente quietas y tensas , pero extrañamente a la Serpiente no le causo tanto impacto como cuando lo conocio el solamente camino un poco hasta estar una distancia segura y entonces hablo en un tono calmado-

-Ahora que esos Hollow llegaron hasta aquí seguramente vendrán mas….este lugar no será mas un lugar tranquilo…será mejor que se vayan a otro lado –Eso dejo fuera de lugar a las cuatro pero Harribel desconfiada se puso en guardia-

-Por que no actuas como ellos , pudiste lanzar a ese Adjucha con tanta facilidad , además eres muy extraño a pesar de que fácilmente les pudiste ganar no los eliminaste….por que? –decia la rubia mirando al Arrancar Pelinaranja que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y respondio-

-Simplemente prefiero evitar eso…incluso aunque sea mi propio instinto…no me agrada entrar en peleas inútiles…por lo que veo ustedes no son como esos tipos que trataron de atacarme hace un momento –Empezo a caminar hasta estar tan cerca que paso a un lado de Harribel y su grupo , haciendo que ellos se quedaran mirando fijamente a pesar de no bajar la guardia sintieron una especie de aura tranquila alrededor de el , normalmente todos los Arrancas que habían visto a ese tipo de Arrancar como ellas como presas fáciles o presas para devorar-

-Quien eres..? –Pregunto Sung-sun volviendo a hacerle la pregunta del dia anterior mientras el volteo ligeramente al mirar a la Serpiente-

- Eres Sung-sun verdad? –decia el Vasto Lorde Masculino tratando de decir bien su nombre con tranquilidad- Crei ya haberte respondido eso…supongo que nos veremos en otro momento o tal vez un adiós…-decia el como si fuera una cosa de un dia para otro pero extrañamente sono un leve tono de melancolía en su voz mientras empezó a seguir caminando hacia una dirección-

-Ya lo conociste? –Pregunto Apacci curiosa al ver a su Amiga serpiente pensativa-

-Cuando encontré este Arbol , el estaba adentro , a pesar de estar sola el no tenia ninguna intención de atacarme ni nada de eso…mas bien dejo este lugar para nosotros…No se quien es el…porque…El ni siquiera sabe quien es el…-Decia la Serpiente seria mientras se quedaba mirando como el Hollow se iba alejando lentamente caminando , ahora Harribel quedaba mirando hacia el Vasto Lorde que acababa de conocer mientras lentamente ella empezaba a caminar en su misma dirección-

-O-oye Harribel-sama a donde va? –decia Rose mirando como la líder de su grupo iba en esa dirección la misma que ese Arrancar que acababan de conocer-

-Ya oiste a este Vasto Lorde…Esos Hollow son por parte de Barrangan van a venir hacia aquí…ya hemos tenido problemas con el grupo de el…-Decia Harribel , había sentido una leve corazonada que tal vez ese Hollow de cabellos naranja no era un mentiroso o al menos no era como tipos como Barranga, si fuese de ese tipo , incluso con el tiempo de poder que tenia pareciera tener todo lo suficiente para ser arrogante pero el no lo hacia , ni si quiera sabia su nombre , era como…si lo pensamos bien no era muy diferente a ella, pero no quería confiarse por el momento , en ese momento Sung-sun se deslizo hacia el lado de Harribel con la intención de seguir a pelinaranjado también en ese momento, Rose y Apacci solamente se miraron y decidieron seguirlos con poca confianza a su grupo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Harribel Pov-

-Ha pasado algún tiempo en el que hemos seguido a ese Vasto Lorde , es sumamente extraño a pesar de saber de que lo estamos siguiendo el sigue caminando como si no le importara que le siguiéramos era algo extraño , sinceramente no era la actitud normal de un Hollow, el simplemente no parecía del todo interesado en nosotras pero aunque fuera extraño cuando decidíamos en buscar un Refugio , después de un momento , podíamos ver un cero en el cielo era la señal de que alguien había encontrado un Refugio pero en cuando vimos era el mismo Vasto Lorde que hemos estado siguiendo mientras donde estaba había una especie de árbol mas amplio , que se veía que cuando dio un zarpazo ese árbol tenia una leve colina de bajada casi como si formara unas escaleras naturales , mientras cuando vio que yo llegue primero que nadie , entonces solamente sentí su mirada fría un momento , pero aunque dijera que fuera una mirada fría no lo era…era tranquila , apacible…cubierto con una mascara tétrica y sus ojos brillantes de color amarillo ,el solamente se me quedo mirando un momento antes de ir a sentarse a un lado de la entrada del árbol como si el quisiera cuidarla , yo al principio pensé que era una trampa asi que cortantemente le dije-

-Si nos ofreces ese lugar porque no entras tu primero…-Fue lo que dije en un tono frio mientras el lentamente se ponia de pie y camino al interior bajando , luego yo empece a seguirlo mientras se vio como una gran cueva debajo del árbol , muy amplia y comoda a decir verdad pero cuando me di cuenta el ya se iba pasando a un lado mio , pareciera que solamente entro para mostrarme que no era una trampa pero en eso solamente le digo- Si quieres puedes quedarte aunque sea un tiempo..-Tal vez sea un momento de conciencia o simplemente lastima , porque he pasado en la búsqueda de refugios bastante tiempo haciendo que me cansara mas de lo que podia descansar y casi eso me cuesta la vida-

-El en silencio se fue a una de las partes mas alejadas apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sentándose como si se recostara , me parecía extraño , a pesar de eso el lucia tranquilo y calmado no parecía alterarse mas bien , parecía siempre pensativo si lo miramos de otra manera , era algo que me inquietaba-

-Por que me siguen? –Dijo con una voz tranquila , y entonces me paralice en ese momento , ya lo habíamos seguido por unos días que ya se me había olvidado la razón por la que debíamos seguirlo , además de ocultarnos de las tropas de Barragan para que no traten de superarnos en numero , pero aun asi no era una buena excusa el levanto la mirada levemente , entonces solamente mantenerme fría y tratar de preguntarle algo para desviar el tema , simplemente no tenia respuesta eso-

-Normalmente es un poco peligroso andar solo incluso para un Vasto Lorde , es demasiado peligroso no deberías , al menos tener un camarada? –decia yo en un tono frio tratando de desviar el tema , que creo que fue un éxito pero pude sentir como el miraba al vacio , podia sentir como si su mirada cambiaba a una melancolica , era simplemente sentirla no solamente quedándose mirando esa mascara que cubria su rostro y entonces respondio con lentitud-

-Yo…no…tengo camaradas…creo que los tuve alguna vez….pero…..eso esta en duda…-Eso fue lo que me respondio , entonces antes de que yop pudiera decir algo continuo hablando- Yo desde que puedo recordar…he estado vagando…por todo este lugar…por todo este mar blanco…caminando y caminando….no importaba a quien iba al frente…todos ellos querían devorarme o atacarme…yo…no naci asi….yo…no se como me volvi asi….yo…no se quien soy….Ustedes…han sido las primeras que no me han tratado de devorar…..Por que no lo intentas….ahora que estoy cansando..? –Respondio con algo de gracia en lo ultimo mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo fijamente , esa era la misma pregunta que yo le hize hace algún tiempo entonces yo solamente respondi con seriedad-

-Yo no quiero obtener el poder devorando a otros…si no puedo vencer sola entonces yo junto con Rose , Sung-sun y Apacci lucharemos juntas y venceremos sin importar que…-decia yo como me lo había propuesto mientras solamente pude oir una leve risa alegre por parte del Hollow Pelonaranja por un momento crei que estaba burlándose de mi estaba lista para atacarlo cuando el hablo-

-Ya veo…entonces no es extraño pensar asi…-Dijo el lo cual me confundio un poco entonces el aclaro su respuesta- Es que…yo también pienso asi….pero en ves de combatir contra aquellos Hollow como instinto…prefiero defenderme…por eso no quiero devorar…-A pesar de lo fuerte de el , había algo que hacia que nosotros nos quisiéramos devorar unos a otros era simple "Instinto de supremacía" no eramos tan diferentes el y yo , ambos luchábamos contra ese instinto…mientras yo ganaba contra el por mis camaradas…el al estar solo…parecía controlarlo…no ganarle pero controlarlo-

-Esa fue la primera vez que yo comprendi algo de ese extraño y curioso Vasto Lorde sin nombre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sigue en Harribel Pov-

-Han pasado un parde meses , Ese Vasto Lorde , ahora era uno de nuestro grupo , yo aun no me quería confiar mucho en el pero el simplemente se volvió un buen camarada , mis camaradas tuvieron diferentes reacciones , Sung-sun , parecía ser la primera en aceptarlo como un camarada y se volvió su amiga rapidamente , aunque yo no quería admitir empece a tener confianza en el como un camarada y como un amigo, Rose fue la segunda en admitirlo , al poco tiempo ella empezó a encariñarse con el , tal vez por sus instintos felinos o simplemente por metalidad de ella al estar en ese cuerpo de Leon , eso causo algo de gracia a decir verdad , Apacci fue un caso especial , ella era la única que no parecía aceptar pero a la vez si parecía aceptarlo como un camarada , al final ella decidio aceptarlo después de que el la salvara de un Hollow que estaba apunto de devorarla-

-Que era esa sensación que podia sentir y que me hacia reir , era la felicidad…de alguna forma…el poco a poco mostro otra personalidad , un poco explosiva , un poco temporalmente , amable y profundo , también tonto y inmaduro pero a la vez maduro a veces , luchador y bastante fuerte espiritualmente , poco a poco parecía que su instinto desaparecia con nosotros , por un momento tuve ese pensamiento , en que no importaba si existían personas como Barragan o otros parecidos…si nos manteníamos juntos…las cosas no eran tan malas….pero todo cambio ese dia-

-Un grupo de Hollow Adjucha nos habían emboscado pero eso no era lo que cambio…si no llego una especie de Hollow , este era mas humanoide , al darme cuenta que era uno de los que el Vasto Lorde se enfrento la primera vez que lo conoci cambio drásticamente , incluso una parte de su rostro parecía verse mostrando una mirada con Sed de Venganza-

Al principio pensé que podíamos vencerlo , pero estuve terriblemente equivocada…y ese error me costo caro…habíamos sido derrotados mientras el Vasto Lorde aun seguía en pie herido pero aun en pie , yo estaba demasiado cansanda y un poco herida para seguir luchando , mientras Apacci , Rose y Sung-sun estaban heridas y insconciente pero estaban vivas-

-No podia creerlo , eramos dos de la clase mas fuerte de Hollow y estábamos siendo derrotados por ese tipo que el Vasto Lorde lo mando a volar con solamente un puñetazo-

-Jajajajajajajaja! Arrodillanse ante mi….gracias a mi nueva fuerza….ya ni ustedes dos juntos podrán vencerme! Ahora creo que es hora de terminar de acabar con ustedes…para comenzar el festin…-Decia aquel Hollow arrogantemente , yo…sentía que fallaba…no podia seguir luchando…sentía que les fallaba a mis camaradas pero en eso oi unas leves palabras-

-Lo siento…-Era la voz del Vasto Lorde Pelonaranja ahora con la mirada baja- Fue realmente….liberador….y calido…el tiempo en que estuve con ustedes….al final….ustedes fueron mis camaradas…por eso…-Ahí sentía un leve escalofrio y podia sentir mi cuerpo temblando…era miedo mientras miraba como una energía alrededor de mi camarada empezaba a pasar alrededor , era una energía de color negro y rojo con toques blancos , parecía que todos los Adjucha concientes estaban temblando , incluso el mismo Hollow que nos derroto estaba temblando un poco- Los voy a proteger…-Fueron las ultimas palabras concientes que oi de el-

-Ahí el dio un fuerte rugido que hizo que disperso toda la energía alrededor volara por los aires haciendo que con mis pocas fuerzas me cubriera mis ojos , el Hollow que tenia una katana en la mano se lanzo contra el Vasto Lorde ahora rugiendo y luego hubo silencio, El pelonaranja atrapo la Katana con la mano limpia y luego un Cero empezó a formarse rapidamente en sus cuernos pero este , podia sentir mi miedo advirtiéndome…esta vez no se controlaba…este era su "Instinto"-

-Poco después cai Insconciente unos momentos , cuando abri los ojos de nuevo aunque me costaba vi un lugar devastado miles de cráneos de Huecos tirados por ahí algunos mordiscos y consumidos , algunos destruidos y vueltos polvo, pero ahí pude ver…Mi camarada estaba empalando completamente al Hollow que nos derroto con su propia arma , era algo ironico pero pude notar como sus ojos reflejaban sed de sangre y destrucción…sed de destrucción-

-Lentamente dejo a un lado aquel Hollow mientras lentamente caminaba hacia mi , sentía miedo….pero a la vez pude sentir el aura tranquila de el de nuevo pero esta vez…pude sentir su miedo…su miedo…de si mismo…lo ultimo que oi antes de caer insconciente fue….-

-Yo….desapareci aquí….mori luchando….diles eso…por favor….Adios….Harribel….., Por cierto….acabo de recordar mi nombre….te lo dire antes de que lo vuelva a olvidar…es.….-

-Fin del Pov-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Espera! –Decia una Rubia levantándose exaltada de su cama , poco a poco miro a su alrededor estaba en su habitación , en la Tercera Fraccion, en el Castillo Las Noches….despues de eso…poco después…fue encontrada por Aizen y se unio a los Espadas…hasta el momento no ha vuelto a ver a ese Vasto Lorde pero…últimamente esa semana…había obtenido ese sueño…una y otra y otra y otra vez…los recuerdos de como conocio ese Vasto Lorde…como fue su camarada , como desaparecio y su miedo a su propio Instinto-

-Harribel , solamente se dedico a ponerse su clásico uniforme entre de Arrancar mientras se acerco al balcón de su habitación , apoyándose del Barandal de su Balcon mirando…el cielo…que nunca cambiaba..siempre seria de noche en este lugar…pero…eso no era lo que pensaba en ese momento , aun meditaba su sueño pero poco a poco se quedo un murmuro salio de sus pensamientos y de su voz- Ichigo…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el centro de la gran fortaleza de los Espadas , Las Noches , Se veian sus lideres Aizen , Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen, a pesar de que ya tenían las 10 espadas listas , había llegado un descubrimiento hace algún tiempo , habían encontrado un Vasto Lorde , que a pesar de no haberse convertido en Arrancar , los informes de exploración dicen que podia combatir par a par contra los mismos Numeros , era algo que no solamente sorprendia a los Arrancar , si no hizo que el interés de Aizen diera la orden de su búsqueda ahora ese Hollow, ahora estaba al frente de ellos , mientras Aizen poseía la Hogyoku , en su mano y unio la Hogyoku en su mano sorprendiendo ligeramente Gin y Tousen , iba a hacer el mismo proceso por el cual Wonderweiss-

-Tienes miedo a tu propio poder…por lo cual…yo te ayudare a subir para que puedas dominar ese poder y servir para mi propósito…-decia Aizen lentamente acercando la Hogyoku empezando el procesa de Shinigamificacion , poco a poco , el cuerpo del Vasto lorde empezaba a tornarse de una piel morena en ves de blanca y las líneas rojas se volvían mas delgadas pero no desaparecían mientras lentamente los cambios iban por su cuerpo hasta obtener la apariencia de un humano , para ser exactos un Adolescente de Quince años , mientras se veía como el rostro del Vasto Lorde o mas bien su mascara comenzaba a agrietarse y romperse sus cuernos hasta el punto en que se rompe completamente sorprendiendo a Gin y Tousen pero apareció una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Aizen , este era el primer Arrancar sin ningún pedazo de su mascara después de volverse Shinigami , pero lo que hizo sonreir al castaño fue el rostro del humano que era antes el Vasto Lorde- Vaya vaya….es hasta ironico….despues de todo…quien diría que volverías a aparecer de la manera mas ironica posible…?

-En efecto su rostro era joven , se mostraba una mirada tranquila y decidida , mostrando un ligero resplandor de sus ojos de color Ocre mientras se veian que por un momento se tornaron de color amarillo y a los lados de el , aparecieron extrañamente Dos Katanas…una grande , envuelta en vendas , que el pelinaranja largo parecía recordarla de algún lado mientras su otra Katana era de un color blanco puro con detalles negros-

-Aizen-sama….esta seguro de esto…después de todo..es…-decia el pelimorado ciego mientras entonces Aizen que parecía ignorarlo solamente pregunto algo que eso respondio a todas sus dudas-

-Respondeme…..cual es tu nombre…? –decia El excapitán de la quinta división mientras el pelinaranja , a pesar de que su mascara se había roto por completo , su cabello seguía igual de largo que cuando estaba en su forma Vasto Lorde y el solamente cerro los ojos pensativo y respondio-

-Yo…..no tengo nombre…..-

-Fin del capitulo 1-

_**Es un Beta de un fic que estoy planeando hacer y si les gusto entonces pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo X3….espero que le guste**_


	2. Reunion

_**-Capitulo 2: Reunión-**_

_**-Ogichi Pov-**_

-Me veía fijamente en un espejo en una especie de cuarto en el que me había guiado uno de los muchos Hollow o más bien Ex-Hollow que había por alrededor de este lugar , según recordaba este lugar era "Las Noches" el Castillo Principal del Dominio de Barragán y ahora esos tres personas estaban encargadas de esta fortaleza y Oasis en aquel desierto lleno de bestias que buscaban eliminarse unas a otras para su Evolución , ahora que lo pienso trataba de recordar los nombres de aquellas chicas que había protegido…siempre que dejaba que mi instinto me guiaba mi memoria desaparecía como si de repente me volviera un animal salvaje que solamente busca destruir a los demás, y mi memoria se perdía , pero ahora…ese instinto se había ido…me sentía más liberado…ese instinto que por tanto tiempo me enloquecía me desgarraba la mente se había ido-

-Ellos me nombraron con un nombre , era "Ogichi" era extraño…sentía que estaba muy mal escrito ese nombre pero la pronunciación estaba algo bien , según ellos debía prepararme para la reunión con mis "Hermanos" era algo que sin duda no entendía muy bien acaso yo tenía hermanos? , otras dos sombras pasaron por mi mente claramente irreconocibles, al no recordar bien eso , solamente decidí olvidarlo y vestirme , estaba vestido una chaqueta y un hakama de color blanco, junto con una faja sash negra y sandalias, como vestimenta me la había dado ese Ex-Hollow que me dijo que lo llamara "Arrancar" me miraba fijamente era como si esta imagen era familiar a pesar de ser la mía que recién adquirí debido a mi transformación a Arrancar , solamente di un leve suspiro al oír a otro Arrancar sirviente de Aisén como se llamaba el líder , tenía una deuda con el por lo cual se la pagaría , puse la gran espada vendada en mi espalda y la otra Katana en mi cintura era como si fueran parte de mi pero más la espada Grande , decidí dejarlo así mientras iba hacia aquel Arrancar que era uno de estatura mediana con casi la máscara de Hollow completa excepto por una pequeña parte en su ojo el solamente fue guiándome por el gran pasillo hacia una dirección-

**-Fin del Ogichi Pov-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

´-Los Espadas y sus Líderes Shinigami estaban reunidos en aquel Salón pero lo que cada uno noto era un Asiento nuevo como si esperaran a alguien más mientras todos se impacientaron –

-Hasta que al final la puerta principal se abrió y se pudo ver como un Arrancar de Clase Baja paso primero dándole el paso a alguien y entonces paso al frente de ellos , era un chico de apariencia joven de cabellera naranja y larga cayendo por su espalda mientras se notaba sus ojos de color Ocre y su piel morena , era bastante alto a decir verdad pero sin exagerar se notaba también ambas espadas tanto en su espalda como en su cintura , pero a pesar de su mirada serena se notaba un aire de tranquilidad e incluso de amabilidad en su alrededor cada espada centro su mirada hacia él , a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, el pelo naranja estaba muriéndose de los nervios en su mente pero trato de no mostrarlos mientras veía un asiento disponible cuando camino hasta ese asiento simplemente quedo callado dejando sus armas a los lados de el mientras miraba a los demás espadas , cada uno tenía una reacción diferente-

-El 10 Espada Yammy , estaba con su actitud Orgullosa cruzando los brazos simplemente murmuro- "Mas Basura en este lugar"

-El número 9 en la Mesa que era Aaroniero , estaba sumamente interesado en la energía que desprendía aquel individuo tal vez si lo mata entonces su energía lo haría bastante fuerte , algo digno de el-

-El numero 8 Szayel , estaba profundamente interesado en ver a esa nueva Rata de Laboratorio –

-El numero 7 Zommari, estaba totalmente tranquilo y sin reaccionar pensando en cómo distribuir su "Amor" en todos los espadas , si era sumamente rechazado por eso , era el rarito del grupo por así decirlo-

-El numero 6 Grimmjow estaba sonriendo realmente alegre , al fin había carne fresca para hacer carne molida en hoy , eso quería decir que había una nueva presa y nuevo oponente a su lista de Arrancar que quiere matar-

-El numero 5 Nnoitora su reacción era casi igual a la Grimm , solamente que este estaba dispuesto a atacarlo justo cuando Aisén se fuera mientras Grimmjow preferia un duelo o un reto-

-La número 4 , Ulquiorra Ciffer, se mostraba como una mirada inexpresiva en cierto sentido ,resaltando un poco sus rasgos femeninos , claramente su piel pálida era imposible de comparar con su hermana la tercera espada , pero le daba un cierto encanto a decir verdad , aunque podría decirse que tanto Harribel como ella estaban empatadas en lo que se refería a tamaño del pecho , su vestimenta no era nada diferente a la de sus demás hermanos , pero con excepción que los brazos de la camisa manga larga estaba dividas dejándolo como un ligero adorno , mientras tenía un poco abierta la blusa por debajo dejando a la vista tu ombligo, no parecía tener mucho interés la Espada en el individuo…al menos no aun-

-Como siempre El numero 1 Stark estaba dormitando el mesa a pesar de que no tuvo ningún interés en el nuevo lo veía como un nuevo aliado más nada , las reacciones más expresivas que se pudieron notar eran la de la Tercera Espada y El Segundo-

-La Tercera estaba conmocionada…era como el…definitivamente era el aquel Vasto Lorde con el que lucho tanto tiempo en los desiertos de Hueco Mundo junto con sus amigas , esa cabellera naranja y esa aura de tranquilidad eran claramente de él , sin duda alguna , una mezcla de emociones habían pasado por el interior de ella que creían que no existían desde que había vivido como Arrancar y desde la Desaparición de aquel Vasto Lorde-

-Mientras el Segundo estaba totalmente enfurecido también lo reconoció pero en eso se levanta rápidamente dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa tomando la atención de todos-

-Esta es una especie de broma AIZEN!? –Decía Barragán totalmente enfurecido mirando a aquel Shinigami que lo derroto mientras él tomaba su bebida tranquilamente de su copa mientras parecía Ignorar a aquel Espada pero antes que dijera algo el viejo rey del hueco mundo , Aisén hablo-

-Tienes algún problema con tu nuevo hermano , Barragán? –decía el pelo castaño con una mirada llena de calma sin inmutarse ante la ira de aquel anciano Arrancar , mientras el pelo naranja ponía una cara de sorpresa al mirar que ese hombre era aquel Hollow que había luchado tanto tiempo con él , Barragán el Rey del Hueco mundo o más bien era-

-Claro que si…traer a un viejo y inútil enemigo aquí…acaso estas subestimando la capacidad de nosotros Aisén!? –decía Barragán claramente enojado mientras Gin solamente sonrió de manera despreocupada-

-No deberías enojarte Barragán…él tiene un gran potencial desde su forma de Vasto Lorde y en la transformación fue en el máximo potencial de la Hogyoku se podría decir que él podría ser más fuerte que todos los de tu Fracción juntos –decía el peli plateado mientras sonreía de manera tranquila enojando aún más a Barragán mientras Aisén dejo la copa en la mesa para volver a hablar-

-Barragán…si tanto problemas tienes con Ogichi entonces porque no lo resuelven de una manera…más…concreta en vez de discutirlo..Ogichi toma esto como tu prueba a los espadas….tienes que derrotar a Barragán y claramente ambos no pueden usar su "Resurrección " no quiero perder un espada hoy…hasta ahora la posición de Ogichi se podría considerar como el Onceavo Espada pero si lo vences Barragán no será más que tu lacayo –decía Aisén con una mirada llena de tranquilidad impactando al Pelo naranja ahora con un enojo bastante notable hacia el pelo castaño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todos los espadas fueron a donde era un campo de entrenamiento o más bien una zona posible de batallas que pareciera que el propio cielo era sostenido por pilares de color rojo mientras ahora se veía a Barragán con su Hacha mientras estaba Ichigo al frente a una distancia bastante amplia mientras estaba tranquilo a pesar de que se enfrentaba a uno de los tres Espadas más poderosos su mirada no parecía alterarse mientras desenfundaba la Katana que tenía en la cintura listo para combatir-

-Bien…recuerden pueden paliar hasta cierto punto…no queremos destruir el castillo ni tampoco que uno de ustedes muera si no es necesario…-decía Gin Ichimaru mientras el seria el árbitro del combate mientras Aisén estaba sentando en su trono mirando lo que iba a ser el combate mientras los demás espadas tenían una expresión neutra en sus rostros mirando al Enfadado Barragán contra el Tranquilo Ogichi- Comiencen!

-Ahí Barragán se movía rápidamente en el Sonido llegando rápidamente contra el peli naranja atacando con un corte vertical con su hacha ante su estatura podía simplemente aplastarlo con su Hacha pero el Hacha fue detenida por la Katana del Peli naranja en un momento Ogichi da más fuerza en el choque de su katana contra el hacha y la contrarresta haciendo que el Hacha fuera impulsada hacia arriba pero Barragán utiliza su otro brazo tratando de darle un puñetazo con fuerza-

-En eso Ogichi se mueve más rápidamente saltando esquivando el golpe apuntando con dos dedos justo al frente de Barragán formando una esfera negra con tonos rojizos mientras murmuro-

-Cero…-Ahí la energía a menor cantidad fue disparada directamente hacia Barragán haciendo que retrocediera debido a su fortalecido Hierro él era capaz de resistir el cero pero el torso tenia quemaduras leves rompiendo un poco su ropa mientras ahora era el Peli naranja que lo atacaba con rapidez , esos cortes carecían de un estilo propio más bien parecía que solamente peleaba por instinto como si poco a poco estaba recordando el uso de un arma, y así era…poco a poco su propio cuerpo se acondicionaba al uso de esa Katana a tal punto en que ahora la utilizaba mejor dando ataques rápidos y más fuertes haciendo retroceder a Barragán-

-Eso solamente Fortaleció la Ira del Viejo Arrancar que trato de atacarlo con el hacha aún más rápidamente haciendo que esta quedara en el suelo justo al frente del peli naranja que la esquivo pero entonces Barragán pateo con fuerza el hacha de tal manera que esta se levantara haciendo un corte ascendente , Ogichi solamente pudo saltar hacia atrás con rapidez y por reacción pero se notó un corte en vertical en su pecho , ambos habían sido heridos estaban apartados Barragán solamente apunto con su mano y se formaba un Gran Cero , todos los Espadas incluso Gin se alarmo ante eso-

-Gran Rey Cero…-Dijo Barragán con odio y aires de Victoria en su mano disparando aquel gran Cero en dirección al Arrancar Peli naranja mientras una especie de aura blanca empezó a formarse alrededor de su Katana mientras cerro los ojos un momento ,y las pupilas Ocre del Antiguo Vasto Lorde se volvieron amarillo brillante mientras cuando El cero Gigante iba hacia él lo golpeo con su Katana pero esto libero una energía de color Blanco puro con toques rojizos formándose ahora un Corte de energía con la forma parecida a una luna creciente partiendo por completo el Gran Rey Cero de Barragán y dispersándolo , mientras se veía un poco Cansando al Peli naranja , lograr darle un Cero en la Cara de Barragán era una cosa , pero logro destruir el Gran Rey Cero de la Segunda Espada, era algo que dejo totalmente impresionado a todos los Espadas aunque trataban de disimularlo mientras Barragán estallo de Ira-

-Pudre….-Apunto de su liberación pero Gin apareció a un lado de él y la katana corta del peliblanco se estiro a tal punto en que la punta de esta estaba justamente tocando la piel justamente en la faringe de Barragán haciendo que el quedara en silencio-

-Ha sido Bastante Entretenida la Batalla pero si sigues con eso..uno de ustedes morirá…y a Aisén-sama no le gustara eso –decía Gin con una sonrisa permanente en su voz mientras cruzo sus brazos guardando su Katana- Creo que ya con esto queda más que Correcto que Ogichi puede quedarse entre los Espadas….Saluda a tus Nuevos Hermanos y Hermanas…

-Ogichi solamente miro hacia los demás Espadas que estaban Observándolo de manera tranquila haciendo una leve reverencia ante los demás Espadas, a pesar de que pudo lograr vencer a un viejo enemigo no se podría llamar victoria ante eso , pero si podría llamársele como una derrota al Orgullo de ese dichoso Rey era algo que recordaba bastante bien sus discusiones lo cual llego a sentirse realmente orgulloso en eso-

-De nuevo hubo reacciones divididas entre los Espadas , pero cada uno casi era lo mismo , sorpresa , el Reiatsu que había usado ni siquiera se había liberado pudo rivalizar al segundo Espada y uno de los más peligrosos , cosa que hizo quitar la actitud perezosa de Stark a tal punto en que presto más atención a su nuevo hermano , era endemoniadamente fuerte , y con esas dos espadas se parecía que le daban un aspecto un poco más peligroso, Harribel no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa…era el definitivamente era aquel hombre que el tanto siguió-

-Aisén-sama…por lo visto él puede llegar a ser muy peligroso en un futuro –decía el tercero al mando Tousen , que estaba algo sorprendido por el desarrollo del combate durante la pelea de espadas y como aquel Arrancar poco a poco se estaba acostumbrado a sus habilidades con rapidez ,algo sin duda tomo en cuenta Aisén , pero también a pesar de no mostrarse interesado vio la reacción de Harribel al ver en un inicio al peli naranja , y luego verlo pelear , era claro que ella lo conocía incluso antes de conocerse incluso podría decirse que el peli naranja a pesar de no mostrarlo, la conocía también , era sin duda interesante ver las reacciones comunes de sus Lacayos, el pelo castaño con su mirada eterna llena de tranquilidad se puso de pie y hablo tan alto que todos lo lograron escuchar-

-Como se puede ver en el desarrollo del combate…eres bastante fuerte Ogichi..al ritmo de un espada de entre los 5 hasta más allá , sin duda serás un gran hermano en nuestra pelea…pero sin embargo….también eres apenas un Arrancar renacido hace poco…puede que te descontroles como lo hicieron varios antes que tu…por eso…estarás en una Fracción entre los 3 primeros -decía Aisén dando entender que el peli naranja quedaría con la tercera espada , entre los Arrancar lo sabían , Stark solamente aceptaría a Lilynette como su compañera , Por lo visto en ese momento Barragán trataría de matarlo cada vez que tenga la oportunidad así que la única candidata viable es…- Tier Harribel , desde ahora será ella será tu superior y deberás defenderla incluso con tu vida…oíste bien…Ogichi?

-Si Aisén-sama –decía el peli naranja con respeto al peli castaño pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de….emoción en su pecho..algo que al mirar a ese peli castaño…hacia que sintiera que debía…atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero su instinto le decía que era mejor no tratar de desafiarlo , si él era el líder de aquellos monstruos , entonces debía ser un monstruo igual a ellos , incluso uno peor , cuando busco con la mirada quien sería su superior , noto como cada uno de los Espadas se iba yendo a su respectivo lugar , cada menos una rubia de piel morena con parte de su rostro cubierto mirando fijamente al peli naranja que por medio de un Sonido llego al frente de ella mientras la miro , el peli naranja al verla como estaba , al ver que estaba bien , no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa al ver a su amiga estaba bien pero ella rápidamente adquirió una mirada serena y fría, claramente es mirada hizo que una expresión ligera de terror saliera en la mirada del cómico ahora peli naranja al notar que ella seguía siendo la misma sangre fría que el conoció cuando era un Vasto Lorde-

-Sígueme –Fue lo que dijo ella rompiendo el silencio mientras poco a poco ella estaba caminando lentamente por aquella zona , mientras el peli naranja se había quedado congelado en ese momento por esa voz de comando sin duda , ella sería una jefa con él, pero era extraño porque ella ahora se muestra así con él , según la memoria que tenía , cuando estaba como un Vasto Lorde , que los siguió por un tiempo ella era más amigable- Vas estar como un cadáver , y te tendré que te arrastrar o vendrás aquí como un soldado? –Fue lo que dijo duras palabras para el peli naranja que con una expresión de resignación dijo-

-Ya voy Harribel-chan –decía Ogichi mientras en ese momento la mirada de la rubia se volvió más fría haciendo temblar al peli naranja en lo más profundo de su columna- Harribel-san? –decía El peli naranja sintió miedo y su sudor frio pasando por su frente mientras La rubia puso su mano en el mango de su espada que tenía en la altura de la cintura haciendo que el peli naranja quedara más pálido que su máscara anteriormente- Harribel-sama , Harribel-sama! –Dijo apresuradamente mientras noto como la mirada de la rubia se hablando ligeramente como si estuviera divertida aunque podía jurar que eso pasaba mientras soltaba el mango de la espada , acaso ella…se había burlado de el de esa manera tan cruel? Era algo que sinceramente no pudo evitar pensar en eso y sonreír a pesar del susto que le hecho su amiga anteriormente , cuando noto que de un zumbido más en el silencio la rubia desapareció mientras el peli naranja dio un suspiro resignado antes de desaparecer en un zumbido igual-

-A pesar de eso era una sensación reconfortante….después de lo que paso…hace algún tiempo cuando ambos eran Vasto Lorde nada más ni nada menos…sinceramente no esperaba que ella no fuera contra el por medio de un filo de su arma , al menos estaba feliz de que ella no lo había decapitado apenas viéndolo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como te atreves a llamarse Gorda maldita Cuernuda? –decía una mujer bastante atractiva de piel morena , cabellos castaños , con ojos verde claro mientras se veía que estaba bien dotada con un físico atractivo y pechos bastante tamaño, a pesar de no exagerar diferente al uniforme de los Arrancar , ella lleva un estilo parecido al de una guerrera amazona, estrecho sujetador blanco que realza sus pechos, así como dos brazaletes en cada brazo que cubrían casi todo su antebrazo y la otra está debajo de los hombros, y cuenta con dos grandes piedras de color violeta en sus laterales luce una falda corta hecha con tiras de cuero ceñidas en torno así con un cinturón negro con otra piedra violeta, claramente dejando una apariencia salvaje pero a la vez atractiva combinada con su rudeza natural-

-Ya te lo dije , Eres una gorda…una idiota , tu cerebro se bajó a tus pechos así que eres una cabeza huecaaaaa –Gritaba enojada una chica de cabello azul oscuro y lo lleva corto hasta la altura de las mejillas, aunque sin lugar a dudas su rasgo más distintivo son sus ojos, ya que cada uno de ellos es de un color diferente: mientras que el derecho es azul celeste, el izquierdo es anaranjado y carente de brillo. Este ojo anaranjado tenía una especie de piel rojiza rodeando su ojo ,ella estaba vestida con una chaqueta blanca de cuero alto, más ceñida y de mangas cortas hasta poco más allá de los hombros, seguidas por una especie de bandas de color negro en cada brazo. Lleva las manos enguantadas, el hakama que suelen llevar la mayor parte de los Arrancar y también el mismo calzado, aunque en su caso los calcetines negros se extienden hasta llegar a la mitad de las pantorrillas, Claramente una chica hermosa a pesar de su ceño fruncido, mientras la última del trio las miro con algo de cansancio-

-En verdad ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear , parecen novias , porque no se casan y ya dejen de pelear? –decía una chica pálida cabello largo castaño que pasaba hasta la mitad de su espalda , dos mechones largos al frente de ella un flequillo totalmente recto que cubría su frente , se veían que tenía unos parde ojos violetas que uno tenía por debajo tres puntos de color violeta distinguiéndola luce un vestido blanco que cubre por completo su cuerpo y cuyo rasgo más característico son sus larguísimas mangas, que se extienden mucho más allá de las manos de la Arrancar, tapándolas por completo. En su cuello tiene un lazo negro, mientras que en lugar del más frecuente cinturón de tela del uniforme Arrancar, lleva dos cruzados a la altura de la cadera, como siempre parecía tener una de sus mangas tapándole la boca como una costumbre de ella mientras ignoraba los gritos de enojo de sus dos compañeras-

-Eran Emilou Apacci , Francesca Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun , la Fracción de Harribel que a pesar de que siempre parecían pelear era una de las más unidas casi como hermanas entre los Arrancar que había en las noches mientras dos zumbidos se escucharon rápidamente cerca de ahí notándose la llegada de ambos Vasto Lorde , parece que por la pelea ninguna los noto-

-Parece que no han cambiado…-decía Ogichi con cierto tono de melancolía al verlas tanto como su forma anterior Cierva , Leona y Serpiente , a lo que eran , aunque sin duda el no pudo negar que eran sumamente hermosas a pesar de que ese pensamiento luego se fue ante la mirada fría de Harribel-

-Por cierto….No les dije que moriste…les dije que mataste a esos Arrancar y luego huiste abandonándonos…sin resentimiento vale? –Dijo Harribel con cierto tono frio pero extrañamente podía verse algo de diversión en su tono , una diversión que dejo totalmente en shock al peli naranja , era mejor que ellas creyeran que había muerto en batalla , si Harribel era la más tranquila , sin duda ellas lo liquidarían , es mejor huir , única opción es mejor incluso si lo persiguen hasta el mismo diablo debe huir!- Tan solo piénsalo hare lo que te iba a hacer hace un momento –Sin duda su cuello corría peligro total , mientras Harribel iba caminando hacia sus amigas con su clásica mirada fría ellas se mostraron calmadas y respetuosas ante aquella que era su líder lo cual pudo ver que su lealtad no había cambiado pero entonces llegaron las palabras que rápidamente aterraron y llenaron de pavor a Ogichi- Aisén-sama nos ha dado un nuevo compañero…tal vez les parezca familiar o tal vez no…su nombre es Ogichi….y será su superior ahora , solamente superado por mí –decía seriamente Harribel mientras el peli naranja solamente pudo tragar saliva y lentamente daba unos leves pasos casi como si se hicieran eternos hacia adelante revelando su apariencia haciendo que cada una pudiera reconocer no el rostro , ni su color de cabello ni nada de eso…la aura…era algo que no pudo cambiar en todo ese tiempo , Rose , estaba conmocionada , Sung-Sun que era la más tranquila del grupo no pudo evitar bajar su brazo quedando su boca abierta-

-Apacci era la que más podía notarse descolocada…aquella bestia…aquel vasto Lorde que siguieron , aquel camarada que habían tenido , aquel…hombre que ella….al mirarlo fijamente….un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin notarse mucho antes esos pensamientos pero rápidamente ella se movió rápidamente, el disco que ella tenía por katana , lo abrió dejando ver dos cuchillas curvas con tres puntas afiladas en cada una yendo rápidamente contra el peli naranja sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeras pero no a Harribel que ella misma tuvo la misma intención al verlo aunque era más dividida , una parte de ella estaba feliz de verlo y otra…furiosa tanto como se veía en Apacci que solamente lo acorralo contra un muro apuntando ambas cuchillas contra su cuello con la intención de decapitarlo para la sorpresa de ambos chicas que eran de la Fracción de Harribel , vieron como su líder no la detuvo , pero el Peli naranja a pesar de estar en esa situación solamente miro con algo de….simpatía y tranquilidad a la peli azul que ella lo estaba mirando con furia , total furia mientras aun lo mantenía acorralado ,él no estaba alterado , sabia ella lo suficiente bien que cuando se volvieron Arrancar su fuerza aumento a un nivel bastante completo , y eso mismo pasaba con el…ella sabía lo endemoniadamente fuerte que él debía ser ahora…ella sabía lo que debía considerarse un monstruo que incluso el propio Ayón que ellas mismas crearon como técnica unida de su Fracción no se podría comparar con lo que él era ahora…pero aun así aun así ella lo grito-

-Por qué nos abandonaste Vasto Lorde!? –Grito Apacci a todo pulmón enojada furiosa aunque se notaba algo de decepción y tristeza en su voz mientras notaba que sus armas estaban más firmes acercándose haciendo que una de las puntas hiciera un ligero pinchazo en el cuello del peli naranja haciendo que un hilo de sangre quedara saliendo de esa herida- No eres más que un traidor…eres igual que los demás desgraciados de aquí…verdad!? Ahora que eres fuerte…volviste…tienes los huevos bastante duros no solamente para presentarte aquí frente a nosotras…después de que nos abandonaste….de esa manera…MALDITO DESGRACIADO TRAIDOR MERECES MORIR! –Fue lo que grito con todas su fuerzas Apacci-

-A pesar de esos gritos llenos de furia cegada , entonces el de pelo naranja no se mostró alterado…seguía tranquilo con esa mirada de simpatía…lo cual altero aún más a Apacci , Monstruo que su amiga conoció….el monstruo que los abandono…porque seguía mirándola de esa manera…era la misma mirada que el uso…cuando la rescato de ese Hollow , pudo reconocerla a pesar de que ya no llevaba su máscara…era algo sumamente…extraño..la ponía nerviosa en ese momento haciendo que sus manos temblaran un poco sorprendiendo a las dos chicas incluso Harribel abrió ligeramente aún más los ojos al notarse ese sorpresiva reacción , Apacci siendo impulsiva , furiosa , y bastante temperamental…jamás supo lo era la duda….ella sabía perfectamente supo lo que era decapitar a un aliado…pero….sus manos dudaban…su mente dudaba y su mirada temblaba-

-Lo siento….-Fue lo que recibió como respuesta Apacci afecto sin duda lo cual las mismas del grupo también afecto- Lamento haberles abandonado….lamento no ser fuerte….-Eso confundió un poco al grupo antes de que el volviera a hablar- No fui más que un cobarde…escapando de mi instinto…temía…que podría hacerles daño a mis camaradas….por eso…no pude permanecer a su lado…lamento…haber tenido miedo…después de todo no debería tenerlo…pero….no quiero lastimarlas…por eso…a pesar de estar así…no quiero dañarte Apacci...eres mi amiga, también lo son ustedes….Sung-Sun…Rose…Harribel –decía el peli naranjado mientras la peli azul solamente apretaba los dientes ante la frustración mientras separaba la hoja de sus armas dándola la espalda al peli naranja-

-No quiere decir que eres uno de nosotros…para serlo debes ganarte tu derecho…pero ante nuestra vista…no eres más que uno más igual a Barragán –Sin duda era algo que le dolía a Ogichi en lo más profundo al ver a sus amigas de esa manera , pero…fue una decisión difícil incluso para el…era mejor así que le odiaran, que ellas estuvieran ahora en su estómago por perdida de su control-

-Hoy ha sido un día largo…por el momento pueden descansar…y no se maten entre sí por un momento –decía Harribel a todo el grupo que tanto Rose , como Apacci miraban fríamente al peli naranja que el solamente iba caminando lentamente hacia otra dirección , la peli castaño miraba fijamente a aquel Arrancar , de alguna forma era como iniciar de nuevo…a cuando se conocieron , poco a poco el grupo fue a sus diferentes direcciones mientras Sung-Sun siguió al Peli naranja que este solamente camino unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a una ventana y sentarse contemplando el cielo del Hueco mundo-

-Vienes a decir algo más de lo que ya me dijo Apacci –decía Ogichi con cierto tono de resignado y con un leve suspiro giro su mirada hacia Sung-Sun la cual ella solamente lo miraba con tranquilidad , de alguna forma en comparación con Rose y Apacci incluso con Harribel , ella se notaba un aura tranquila hacia el….ella no mostraba ira-

-Eres nuestro amigo….estoy segura que te alejaste por una buena razón…-decía Sung-Sun caminando y ponía uno de sus manos en el hombro del peli naranjado que ahora estaba sentando en la ventana – Las cabeza huecas de Rose y Apacci necesitan tiempo , incluso creo que Harribel solamente necesita un poco arreglar sus pensamientos de volverte a tener aquí….

-Tal vez….pero es mejor que me odien…a que yo hubiera terminado matándolas hace tiempo –decía con cierto tono de diversión y ironía en su voz mientras Sung-Sun no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso-

-Por eso es que estoy segura que eres nuestro amigo , yo puedo saber eso…y además yo fui la primera en que lo supo –decía ella con cierto tono de victoria en su voz pero ante Ogichi solamente era como si quisiera superar a sus amigas en cualquier cosa…sin duda era algo cómico lo cual lo hizo reír para el enojo de la anteriormente serpiente- Oye de que te ríes?!

-No de nada –decía el peli naranja tratando de no reír pero en eso sintió como un parde colmillos se le clavaron en la espalda notando como una serpiente salía de la manga de Sung-Sun- Itte! Eso era una mordida!

-Tranquilo….no es venenoso…pero creo que necesitaras varias más para que no te burles de los demás –decía Sung-Sun con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro espantando un poco al Vasto Lorde haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente mientras otras serpientes empezaban a emerger sus cabezas por las mangas de la peli marrón , solamente ella tenía una sonrisa tétrica que aterro al Vasto Lorde , sin duda….seria la vida dura para el nuevo miembro de la Fracción-

-Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta , un ojo con una pupila verde los miraba fijamente antes de que desapareciera notándose un poco lejos de ahí a un chica pelinegra con uno de sus ojos cerrados para luego abrirlo como si hubiera visto algo interesante-

-A Ulquiorra Ciffer , la Cuarta Espada , algo le dio curiosidad de ese Arrancar , cada uno de ellos representaba algo temible…para ella alguien que mostraba una calidez así…era algo fuera de lugar para ser un Arrancar…para alguien que como ella que vio la Desolación era algo sin duda…extraño-

-Debo averiguar más sobre el…..-Fue lo que pronuncio en voz leve la Cuarta Espada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y amigos oficialmente este se incluye en la lista de mis fics , en producción Yeii! Notaran que hizo algunos cambios , como que Ulquiorra fuera mujer , que El Brujo de los espadas fuera raro ,y además que tanto Ichigo tuviera sus poderes Arrancar que serían las de su Katana de tamaño normal y los de Zangetsu que sería de su espada de tamaño Grande**

**-Sin duda Ichigo que en este caso fue nombrado Ogichi por Aisén , tendrá bastante influencia tanto en los Espadas Rivales como Grimj o Nnoitora , con excepción de algunos, y claramente tendra influencia con las femeninas (Bastante con las femeninas jujujuju) También se podrá ver el desarrollo de la relación de el con los demás Arrancar de las demás Fracciones , tanto como profundizar su amistad con el trio de Harribel y la propia tercera espada , No sé si incluir a Nell eso se lo dejo a ustedes publico querido y conocedor **

**-En lo que se refiere a la cronología del fic seria Entre el Escape de Aisén del Sereitei y La Saga de los Arrancar , que habrá bastante tiempo entre ambas , tanto como cuando Ogichi este en una misión de recolección de información se encuentre con un Shinigami (Quien sea eso les dejare a su decisión) también deje un poco a Ichigo como una persona bastante melancólica en mi opinión queda así ya que es una persona sin recuerdos, aunque también le deje varias cosas de su personalidad original ya que quedaría bien en el toque cómico del fic ni nada de eso ni siquiera sabe quién es su totalidad que eso lo ayudara tanto su espada Zangetsu en el futuro como en otras sucesos que pasaran **

**-Se despide el perdedor más fuerte del Hueco mundo que puede superar hasta el mismo Aisén XDDDD recuerden hasta los negativos podemos sonreír , Bye Bye Humanos comunes ¡**


	3. Avisos

**Antes que nada , les pido una mas sincera disculpa…,se me olvido avisar aquí tambien jeje referente a mi Ausencia en los fics , claramente no los voy a abandonar pero si están pausados , ya que he estado en la ultima etapa de mi Colegio , osea exámenes y exámenes y proyectos y mas y mas y mas examentes…no he abandonado ninguno de mis proyectos tanto Scarlet Uzumaki , como el Heraldo Dorado y tambien eso incluye "Un Ser sin Nombre" asi que amigos los fics volverán muy pronto osea como en dos semanas que termine ya mi año y pueda centrarme a escribirlos con mas tranquilidad , lo que se refiere a las ideas , Ya hay a monton y todo eso planeo explotarlo muy pronto asi que no se preocupen**

**Yo volveré tanto como mis proyectos lo harán , no los he abandonado ni tampoco los hare en mucho tiempo , asi que solamente les pido que esperen un momento y estén tranquilos que yo volveré a escribir y los subiré tan pronto me desocupe en estas dos semanas de mis exámenes finales por lo cual , solamente me queda decirles que en serio les debo una disculpa , tambien aprovechare este momento para preguntarles: Quieren un capitulo totalmente largo o varios capítulos mas cortos que la primera opción ya me explico**

**Los próximos capítulos de Scarlet Uzumaki , seria la batalla entre Gensokyo contra Antitesis, dando tanto el fin del primer acto como cerca del comienzo del segundo con una segunda Ova, me refiero a que todas las ideas que tengo para esas partes, quieren que las coloque en un ultra épico , mega genial capitulo cuando vuelva, o en varios capítulos mas cortos fáciles de leer si tienes poco tiempo y ampliaría tanto como fuera posible para hacer épicas las escenas…no digo que la primera opción no sea mala , simplemente noto que estoy colocando bastante capítulos y quería alargar un poco , tambien Heraldo Dorado tendrá su capitulo largo , pero esa es otra historia…bueno ustedes me diran…tanto en la primer opción como en la segunda las explotare tanto como sea posible…junto con un capitulo especial , no es un capitulo en general si no mas bien un especial , dando los adelantos tanto del segundo acto como de mis próximos proyectos despues de estos 4 (Junto a otro que tengo en forosdz, que si tambien quieren leerlo , lo subiré cuando regresa)**

**Si mas que decir…solamente dire de nuevo…perdónenme mis lectores por ser un humano ocupado…pero ser espec ial tiene su precio no? XD se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de los Fanfics , Nos veremos pronto humanos comunes pero amigos mios nwn **


	4. Entrenamiento

_**-Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Ogichi Pov-**

-De alguna forma que Sung-Sun no mostrara enojo como lo mostraron Rose o Apacci o frialdad como fue en el caso de Harribel , sin duda fue algo que me alegro , al menos ya tenia una de mis amigas de vuelta , a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo después de que me haya vuelto parte de la fracción de la Tercera Espada , que era Harribel , para ser exacto una semana , a pesar de que en ocasiones Sung-Sun me dice que no es necesario en ocasiones que me duerma o incluso que beba tan alegremente , no sé porque pero tal vez sea por parte de la alma que yo fui , a pesar de todo…no ha sido tan malo permanecer en este sitio-

-A pesar de que cada vez he sentido presencias asesinas , no de ira como lo son Apacci y Rose , si no demás espadas , creo que son la Quinta y la Sexta Espada , que sin 'duda se han clasificado como lo más violentos de todos , el séptimo me asusta de cierta manera que hace que me den escalofríos en toda la espalda , El Noveno parece estar casi siempre en su forma humana cuando no está bajo la luz del sol , él no ha mostrado tan agresivo en mi llegada como los demás , y el octavo le restó importancia a pesar de estar curioso en sobre mi segunda espada , según parece entre los Arrancar llevar dos espadas era algo extraño y una espada tan grande como la que llevo en la espalda era aún más extraño, el Gigante que es la Décima Espada no me ha prestado atención , a pesar de sentir un poco de enojo de la forma en que el me miraba, la Fracción del Primero y El Primer Espada , parece que les agrado a pesar de que la pequeña niña de la primera espada me ha sacado de quicio en más de una ocasión , lo cual también saco de quicio al Perezoso primero , haciendo que termináramos ambos dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , Stark-san es alguien que parece ser..por así decirlo…que ambos nos lleváramos bien….el que peor me he llevado fue con la fracción completa de Barragán , aunque no he visto al viejo segundo , y espero no volver a verlo si es posible , pero al pertenecer ambos al bando de Aisén-sama seguramente tendríamos mala suerte , los de la Segunda Fracción siempre han menospreciado a la Fracción de Harribel , lo cual me ha querido responderles de una forma en que se callaran pero Sung-sun me advirtió que no actuara sin pensar , si atacaba o respondía ante ellos , solamente terminaría volviéndome un enemigo para los demás espadas y eso era algo que no quería….-

-La ultima que he notado una presencia extraña es la cuarta espada , ella parecía ser tan joven como yo , bueno tomando en cuenta que la apariencia no refleja tanto el tiempo en que han sido arrancar , pero ella no me ha despejado la vista en todo este tiempo en las Noches , a pesar de su expresión inexpresiva , ella seguía observándome parecía estudiar en ocasiones note que ella parecía no entender algo…acaso tendré algo extraño?-

**-Fin del Ogichi Pov-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se veían en uno de los pequeños desiertos llenos de pilares rojizos que sostenían el techo que hacia aparentar un cielo iluminado falso , que incluso engañaba a los más astutos se veían dos sombras en una parte de aquel desierto , mientras una de sus sombras parecía moverse más rápidamente como si la arena la hacía incluso más rápida de lo que era en tierra , casi como si fuera una serpiente deslizándose por la arena , la otra sombra permaneció quieta y se movió justamente cuando la sombra se abalanzó sobre el haciendo que la dueña rápidamente se inclinara y se deslizara justamente para quedar detrás de aquella sombra , la chica rápidamente saco de una de sus brazos una especie de Sai, que era algo parecido a la punta de un tridente , con la intención cortar el cuello del hombre-

-Este se giró lentamente y antes de que el Sai tocara con su punta afilada el cuello de él , la tomo entre sus dedos con delicadeza-

-Jejeje….a pesar de que te has vuelto un poco más rápida , sigues siendo fácil de leer debes hacer ataques más sorpresivos y no acostumbrarte a atacar por la espalda –decía amablemente el chico , que se veía que era nada más que el miembro nuevo de la Fracción de la Tercera Espada , Ogichi , Él había desde hace una semana sugerido a la única amiga que lo había aceptado en la fracción , Sung-Sun , algo parecido a un entrenamiento , a pesar de que ella estaba confusa y en un principio no le venía bien aceptarlo , decidió solamente por la insistencia del peli naranja largo- Creo que es todo por hoy…no quisiera que te agotaras Sung-Sun...-Decía el peli naranja sonriendo tranquilamente-

-A pesar de ocultarlo bastante bien la peli café estaba bastante agotada después de los múltiples intentos de atacar a Ogichi todos fallidos y con cada uno de sus ataques siendo detenidos o atrapados por parte del Peli naranja , al principio pareció que era solo la imaginación de parte del peli naranja para apoyarla pero era verdad…su velocidad había mejorado un poco, por lo cual decidió seguir sus entrenamientos…además….era una excusa perfecta para hablar con el sobre varias cosas de aquella edificación "Las Noches" , parecía que Aisén seguía en la búsqueda de nuevos "hermanos" junto con Gin y Tousen por lo cual solamente estaban los arrancar en aquel castillo que alguna vez perteneció a Barragán pero que no intentara recuperar no después de la última vez que se enfrentó a Aisén según lo que le conto Sung-sun , por primera vez el "Rey de los Hollows" como se hacía llamar Barragán fue derrotado por un Shinigami lo cual hizo que los demás Arrancar que pertenecían a las Noches poco a poco se unieran-

-Ogichi solamente se quedó un momento ahí , antes de desenfundar tanto la katana en su cintura como la gran espada que tiene en su espalda , de alguna forma ambas le parecen bastante familiares en su forma de ser, parecía como si la llamaran , como si trataran de decirle algo ambas voces , en un movimiento rápido se movió contra uno de los pilares , en tan solo un zumbido , el pilar fue cortado en múltiples pedazos siendo estos despedazados tan limpiamente y rápidamente, a pesar del peso de la gran espada , atribuía a una velocidad increíble ,y a pesar de la apariencia de su katana , era bastante poderosa y filosa capaz de cortar cualquier cosa al frente de el limpiamente , parecían ayudarlo y protegerlo , pero no comprendía muy bien esa emoción ni la entendía , de nuevo pensó en los sueños que ha tenido últimamente-

-Se han vuelto poco a poco más intensos , podía ver siluetas de sombras , casi con forma parecida a las de sus compañeros arrancar…solo…que sin marcaras…y ahora podía oír sonidos , parecían desde una perspectiva voces , pero no podía entenderlas , ni una sola palabra , solamente todo termino cuando miro una sombra y luego todo tornarse totalmente oscuro pareciendo caer en el vacío, sin duda aun le seguían preguntando sobre esa clase de sueños , prefiere ignorarlos por el momento-

-Envolviendo su espada grande primero y poniéndola en su espalda mientras luego colocaba en su funda su katana blanca mirando hacia un lado notando el Reiatsu conocido para él , pero que de alguna manera no lo hacía feliz si era se notaba la clara intención de la dueña de esa energía en llegar-

-Porque sigues haciendo esas cosas inútiles? –decía una voz conocida para el peli naranja mientras el giro la mirada hacia la derecha mirando cómo estaba ahí una chica aunque atractiva con una actitud bastante mala a decir verdad , era Apacci , que estaba mirando todo el entrenamiento que se había desarrollado entre Sung-sun y el anterior Vasto Lorde-

-Pues Sung-Sun va mejorando así que es mejor seguir entrenando…si sigue así poco a poco no poder ser igual de cuidadoso de lo que he sido hasta ahora...-decía Ogichi con de manera alegre hacia Apacci que ella solo frunció el ceño y solamente sonrió con algo de arrogancia para un poco el disgusto al peli naranja-

-Es completamente Inútil…cuando nosotros nos volvemos arrancar , cada uno depende del nivel que tenías cuando eras Hollows , será tu nivel de fuerza sin poder evitarlo , no importa lo que intentes o cuanto entrenes, eso será completamente inútil para ti…-decía Apacci sonriendo mientras el peli naranja solamente la miro fijamente por un momento poniéndola nerviosa y luego trato de mostrarse vacilante y segura-

-Yo no lo creo aunque sea lento…aunque sea a un ritmo despacio , todos nosotros podemos volvernos más fuertes , sin tener que devóranos entre nosotros , podemos evolucionar y crecer –decía el peli naranja ante la risa de la pelinegra como si hubiera contando un chiste-

-Y cómo fue que te volviste un Vasto Lorde eh!? Es imposible que hayas vueltos un Vasto Lorde sin haberte comido al menos un Hollows , dímelo…como a cuantos te comiste antes de que te volviste como Harribel-sama –decía Apacci sonriendo mientras el peli naranja solo bajo la mirada y entonces respondió-

-Cero…-Esa respuesta dejo todo el ambiente helado dejando a Apacci- Incluso sin mis memorias…parece que esas son las memorias de lo que yo fui….pero sin ser un Hollows normal…sin ser un Gillian , Sin ser un Adjuchas…desperté siendo así….y ahí…pues ya conoces la historia –decía Ogichi con una mirada serena- Apacci….

-No voy a creer palabras de ti , Gusano , además incluso si eso fuera posible para que quieres volverte más fuerte….sin duda buscas poder al igual que lo hace Barragán…eres la misma clase de Escoria que es el…-decía Apacci apretando su puño extrañamente este empezó a emanar una especie de color rojizo parecido a la energía de un Cero , pero en vez de formarse una esfera , esta solamente se formaba un aura por su temperamento y enojo se lanzó contra el Vasto Lorde a una velocidad sorprendente incluso dejando sorprendido al Peli naranja , que detuvo rápidamente el puño de la pelinegra , pero lo hizo retroceder un poco-

-En ese momento Apacci dejando a lado su ira se quedó sorprendida , al hacer retroceder a un Vasto Lorde , siempre había pensado que su energía iba de la mano de sus emociones…esas asquerosas emociones que tenía que tener al evolucionar a un arrancar haciéndola parecer algo cercano a un humano lo cual la llenaba de asco pero el peli naranja solamente la miro fijamente antes de hablar-

-Te estas limitando….con ese golpe…pude sentir todo tu Reiatsu hace un momento…no utilizaste mucho de él , incluso aunque usaste tu ira para lanzar ese ataque fuerte , te sigues limitando –decía Ogichi haciendo que Apacci terminara abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del peli naranja solo dijo-

-Cállate! –Grito Apacci antes de sacar ambas cuchillas circulares de su Zanpakuto atacándolo con rapidez al peli naranja que solamente se movía a un lado esquivando los ataques de manera evidente , mientras ella solamente estaba enojándose y frustrándose aún más de lo que estaba cuando noto que el peli naranja tampoco estaba usando su poder , parecía que él no quería dañarla….o se estaba burlando de ella- YA DEJA DE NO TOMARME EN SERIO! –Dijo la Arrancar antes de empezar a formar una esfera roja justo en la punta del cuerno que tenía en su cabeza y disparándolo directamente contra el peli naranja que el solamente con esfuerzo desvió el ataque haciendo que terminara en la tierra mientras Ogichi solamente la miro un momento fijamente-

-Sigues Limitándote….incluso ahora….incluso cuando estábamos juntos aquella vez…te limitabas…era como si tu….-Ahí El Peli naranja abrió un poco los ojos dándose cuenta de algo…tal vez….algunos Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde podían controlar su apetito , pero algunos caso como el tenían que estar solos antes de que su propio instinto de devoradores los terminaba venciendo….tal vez…..Apacci…- Tienes miedo a tu instinto….?

-Apacci solo se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos-

-Por eso tu estilo de pelear es bastante violento…pero no liberas tu poder a miedo a enloquecer….incluso al cambiar….eso no evita que podemos enloquecer –decía Peli naranja , desde su transformación él podía controlarse , y al fin ese miedo que tanto tenía a su propio instinto de devorador había desaparecido , pero en algunos no era tan fácil como a el-

-Apacci solamente furibunda ante las palabras que a pesar de que ella gritara que se callara su voz no salía , y ahora se lanzaba contra el peli naranja que el la sostuvo de ambas muñecas atrapándola mientras ella trataba de liberarse como podía-

-Suéltame de una vez! Maldito desgraciado! –decía Apacci antes de que ambos quedaran su mirada fija en el otro mientras el peli naranja se mantuvo sereno antes de mostrarle una sonrisa leve hacia la Arrancar-

-Puede que para ti no sea mejor que los hombres de Barragán…pero…para mí siempre serás una buena amiga como lo son Rose , Sung-sun y Harribel…por eso es que me preocupo ustedes…por eso es que me hago más fuerte…para que ese instinto jamás vuelva a aparecer y termine lastimándola alguna de ustedes o alguno de mis camaradas…-Fue lo que dijo Ogichi mientras Apacci solamente se quedó quieta mientras el peli naranja soltó lentamente los brazos de ella mientras la Adjucha-

-A pesar de negarlo , la Arrancar si tenía miedo….miedo a que si dejaba libre su poder y su propio instinto podría llegar a ser lo que trato de negar hace mucho tiempo , una devoradora que solamente buscaba más para poder ser más fuerte , en ese momento cuando conoció a Harribel supo que había otra fuerza e incluso cuando conoció a Ogichi , ella supo que no todos los Hollows de esa naturaleza llegaban a ser monstruos como lo eran Barragán-

-Si no me limito…si termino usándolo totalmente y liberándolo….entonces…puede que yo….dañe a mis amigas…ellas son todo lo que me queda…-Apretaba su puño en frustración- Prefiero antes morir que….terminar dañando a los seres que me dieron una razón para vivir…..no me importa cuánto se burlan , cuanto dicen que somos débiles , mientras este junto a ellas no importa que pasa….por eso es que yo….no puedo volverme eso…de nuevo…

-Apacci por primera vez que Ogichi la conoce , ve el lado que ella oculta , ella temía a sí misma , temía a su ser Hollows , su propio instinto…como lo fue el en el pasado, Ogichi solamente la rodeo entre sus brazos casi como si fuera una especie de consuelo a la Arrancar , y ella no pudo evitar soltar leves lágrimas en el suelo-

-Si eso pasara…yo te ayudaría a controlarte…no dejare que te lastimes ni que dañes a nadie , ni que termines enloqueciendo…por eso…yo estaré justamente aquí…-decía Ogichi a pesar de Apacci recibió sin ninguna queja el abrazo , solamente se quedó ahí inmóvil con una cara dura , siendo reconfortada por ese abrazo-

-Por un momento dudo que ese ser que estaba frente a ella , fuera una especie de Hollows , ya que ninguno ha demostrado esa extraña calidez , ni esa extraña forma de ser , él era…diferente…y de por si…él podía ser mejor…a pesar de que sabía que él no tenía recuerdos , solamente no podía evitar formarse una pregunta en su cabeza y queriéndola decir en alto , que era él? A pesar de ser un Arrancar ahora mismo…no parecía uno…ya que él no representaba algo desolado…algo malo…algo triste…si no algo….cálido-

-Ah…que cursi…en verdad ustedes me harán vomitar a mí –decía una voz burlona mientras se veía encima de uno de los pedazos del pilar un hombre joven de cabellera azul ojos azules claros , mientras se veía una especie de parte esquelética pareciendo a unos dientes, que cubría parte de su mejilla , a diferencia de los demás arrancar o Espada , el llevaba su camisa abierta dejando a la vista un hueco gigante en su estómago , dejando a la vista su torso al descubierto , mientras el resto parecía vestir como todos los espadas , mientras a su lado estaba, pareciendo vestir la ropa común de los Arrancar con una especie de gran casco ondulado hacia un lado mientras este casco que parecía huesos cubrían parte de ojo izquierdo , eran la Sexta Espada Grimmjow y el líder de su Fracción , Shawlong- Ustedes se hacen llamar Arrancar…sin duda debe ser un error que tú seas un Vasto Lorde….ya que nosotros nacemos para gobernar...Si ella no acepta su propio ser…entonces no merece vivir en este mundo…-Decía Grimmjow , apuntando un cero rápido que iba contra Apacci que Ogichi solo desvió con fuerza su mano contra otra parte del pilar que el recién destruyo notándose quemaduras en la mano de Ogichi- Sin duda…eres alguien bastante fuerte…será divertido pelear contra ti…..Shawlong…encárgate de la escoria mientras yo me encargo de la Basura –Refiriéndose de manera en el orden respectivo a Apacci y a Ogichi , que solamente él iba a interponerse para proteger a su amiga , pero el peli azul llego rápidamente desenvainando rápidamente su Zanpakuto obligando al peli naranja a desenvainar igualmente siendo este el que retrocedió ante el impacto-

-A pesar de que su oponente sea bastante fuerte….no creo que pueda darle pelea a Grimmjow-sama…-decía con una voz fría y analítica Shawlong , mientras Apacci solamente se puso en guardia desenvainando ambas cuchillas onduladas que tenía como Zanpakuto rápidamente , en un rápido flash, ambos miembros de Fracciones se empezaban a enfrentar-

-Mientras tanto con Grimmjow y Ogichi-

-Ogichi poco a poco iba ajustándose al ritmo de Grimmjow volviéndose poco a poco más rápido de que él , rápidamente El Peli azul al sentir se poco a poco más enojado al ver que sus ataques poco a poco eran desviados , bloqueados en dudo caso devueltos por el peli naranja que poco a poco se veía más calmado y leyendo el flujo de su técnica dio una patada tratando de darle en el estómago al peli naranja , pero la pierna del peli azul termino atravesando solamente al Fracción , como si esta fuera una ilusión , casi parecido al Sonido de la séptima espada , no…esto era incluso superior , poco a poco alrededor de Grimmjow , se formaban varias imágenes del Peli naranja moviéndose a una velocidad superando rápidamente los ojos de la Sexta Espada que este , ante esa situación rápidamente empezó a disparar como podía Ceros , destruyendo los Clones hechos por el Sonido del Peli naranja antes de notar que a su espalda , estaba el peli naranja apuntándolo con un parde dedos pero aun sin Reunir Reiatsu-

-No voy a lastimarte….pero si voy a pedirte que pares…porque si no…no me contendrán en mi próximo ataque…-Advirtió el peli naranja mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo y casi parecía que alrededor de la iris , el color blanco de los ojos se volvió negro y la iris se quedó de un brillante color amarillo , como era el de los Hollows , pero estos demostraban incluso más poder de lo que se pudiera imaginar , Rápidamente Grimmjow ofendido ante esa advertencia , solamente apretó los dientes , como era que ese ser inferior , a que a pesar de mostrarse tan humano…como esos desgraciados seres….lo está superando con facilidad ,estuvo más que tentado a usar su liberación , pero eso iría contra su propio orgullo, le importaba un comino las reglas de las Noches , iba a destruirlo de alguna manera pero….-

-Pudo verse como Shawlong , estaba teniendo algo de dificultad contra Apacci que a pesar de su estado de ánimo algo…,alterado por la última acción por parte del Peli naranja…se sentía extrañamente aliviada…se sentía extrañamente…fuerte…era como si peleara junto con Rose o Sung-sun…que se sentía fuerte y acompañada….Acaso era por aquel Arrancar….poco a poco su Reiatsu , empezaba a manifestarse a su alrededor casi como un aura de color rojiza , guardando sus cuchillas-

-Sabes…es una mala suerte para ti…que me sienta tan bien…que ya puedo liberar todo este estrés que siempre me dan Rose o la molesta serpiente de Sung-sun….ahora yo misma ….te golpeare hasta que te rompa esa mascara tuya! –Decía Apacci tronándose sus dedos , su velocidad de repente aumento llegando al lado de Shawlong sorprendiéndolo que trato de bloquear el puño de la peli oscura con su katana pero al contacto con el aura rojiza , la Zanpakuto de la Fracción de Grimm, solamente termino siendo desviado a un lado y el puñetazo le dio directamente en el mentón-

-Se sentía tan libre…se sentía tan bien pelear de esa manera , porque estaba tan feliz…después de aquellas palabras tan melancólicas de aquel que era su amigo…de que al fin ella podía estar con el como en los viejos tiempos…que al fin después de todo….ese malestar…todo ese estrés…al fin podía demostrarlo , A pesar de que su instinto le guiaba sus ataques no parecía afectar su mente…se sentía tan feliz….como si se hubiera vuelto a Nacer….fue por esa sensación tan cálida que pudo sentir ante los brazos de su amigo-

-No tenía idea…y sinceramente le importaba poco ahora que sentía así…se sentía imparable…se sentía libre capaz de destruir todo lo que tenía al frente de ella , cada puño estaba llenándose de Reiatsu dándole una paliza a Shawlong , el trato de cubrir distancia , ante el peligro , él quiso usar la resurrección pero Apacci se le adelanto , dándole un fuerte cabezazo que ante su cuerno que se había llenado de Reiatsu fue un gran impacto , comparado con el golpe de un Cero , dejándolo a aquel miembro de la Sexta Fracción en el suelo, se sentía tan poderosa, capaz de devorarse a cualquier….como si todo lo que le preocupaba , sus amigas , su propia vida…se fuera por el caño todo…hasta que pudo ver algo que le hizo reaccionar…un Gran Rayo azul iba directo hacia ella , para su sorpresa , Ogichi fue desviado con rapidez y le dio tiempo a Grimmjow para formar un "Gran Rey Cero" que lo disparo contra Apacci , ella sabía la cruda realidad , cualquier que no estuviera al nivel de un espada , podría resistir esa técnica….aunque fuera por un momento….se sintió realmente libre…se sintió realmente feliz…-

-Pero en ese momento otro zumbido de un Sonido llego a sus oídos , golpeándola a un lado mientras pudo ver que una cabellera naranja tomo su lugar , apuntando su dedo justo al frente de ella….a pesar de amenazarlo , insultarlo…humillarlo….hacerlo su enemigo….el seguía ahí…el seguía protegiéndola , como cuando eran Hollows , el seguía ahí…Ogichi…la lanzo lejos del Cerro Azul , mientras una gran energía rojiza se formó justo al frente de la punta de los dedos del Anterior Vasto Lorde-

-Cero…-Fue lo que se escuchó de la voz del peli naranja , La Peli oscura solo pudo mirar como un gran Rayo rojo devoro por completo el gran rayo azul que era por parte de la Sexta Espada , mientras ambos chocaban y se devoraban la una a la otra , ambas energías aún seguían latentes golpeándose la una a la otra, pudo ver en la expresión del Peli naranja una mirada que nunca miro antes….era fría…helada….como una cuchilla dispuesta a cortar totalmente todo al frente de él, el…estaba furioso?-

-Pero antes de que el pudiera lanzar aún más energía contra el Peli azul o viceversa , otro Rayo , esta vez verde golpeo entre el punto de encuentro de ambos Ceros , rompiéndolos rápidamente y disolviéndolos , cuando ambos Arrancar miraron sorprendidos a donde había salido ese Cero poderoso y sin duda bastante temible-

-Ahí se pudo ver a una chica de piel pálida incluso más de lo que normal que un Arrancar debería tenerla , sus ojos parecían caer dos líneas verticales de color verdoso , mientras su vestimenta era parecida a la de cualquier arrancar solo que un arreglo que hacía ver el agujero que tenía por debajo del cuello y parte de su torneado y a la vez formado bien vientre , sin duda en apariencia era una chica hermosa de cabello largo negro pechos de al menos Copa entr , mientras miraba fijamente con una expresión fría capaz de penetrar e inspeccionar a ambos Hollows en el combate , pero parecía mostrar por un momento más atención en el Peli naranja de vez en cuando , mientras ella solo dio un pequeño salto aterrizando lentamente entre ambos Arrancar y empezó a hablar , la voz de ella a pesar de ser inexpresiva y dominante , se veía que era una voz suave y femenina-

-Qué Piensas Grimmjow…..tus acciones podrían significar una traición a uno de tus superiores Espadas, por lo cual si estuviera la presencia de Aisén sin duda eso daría respuesta tu ejecución y reemplazo –Eso voz formo un escalofrió en todos los que miraban a la chica que se podía ver marcada en su ropa el símbolo de un "4" demostrando que era La Cuarta Espada Ulquiorra-

-Ulquiorra….no te metas esta es mi batalla con esa esco…-Ahí se quedó callado cuando el filo de una katana se posiciono justo al frente de su garganta , Ulquiorra se había movido tan rápido que incluso para Ogichi que se había vuelto muy rápido para La Sexta espada , se había sorprendido-

-Contrólate…y no hagas de nuevo una estupidez como esta…o en dudo caso…no seré yo la que los detenga…y puede que termines siendo asesinado –Fue lo que Advirtió Ulquiorra mirando fijamente al peli azul que solo Bufo dando la espalda en un Sonido llego justo a donde estaba su compañero cargándolo antes de desaparecer en otro sonido miro fijamente al peli naranja pareciendo no estar satisfecho con el resultado de esa batalla…sin duda esa batalla se iba repetir en el futuro-

-Cuando el peli azul se fue , Ogichi fue rápidamente a donde estaba a Apacci aun sorprendida , por tan solo un segundo estuvo a punto de morir y fue salvada de nuevo por Ogichi , cuantas veces el terminaría protegiéndola de esa clase de amenazas, cuando Ogichi pregunto que si estaba bien la peli oscura solo pudo asentir un poco shockeada-

-Gracias por ayudarnos…-decía Ogichi hacia la pelinegra que solamente se quedó enfundando su katana antes de volver a aparecer justo al frente del peli naranja sorprendiéndole su velocidad nuevamente , sintió la fría e inexpresiva mirada de la ojiverde sobre el como si estuviera estudiándolo por un momento antes de que ella solo dijera-

-Eres extraño….y eso me confunde aún más….no te me acerques –Fue lo que dijo en un tono duro frio y a la vez inexpresivo…pero pudo sentir un rastro de duda en aquella chica, que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica pálida , mientras Ogichi solo miro a Apacci que estaba sentada en el suelo-

-Bueno supongo que ha sido un largo día , que te parece si vamos a descansar Apacci-chan –decía Ogichi de manera más amistosa , pudo ver como ella poco a poco liberaba su verdadera fuerza , y sin duda ella sería bastante fuerte en el futuro , incluso más que uno de los espadas , el sabía que con esfuerzo los Arrancar podían evolucionar…como lo era cuando entreno el para rescatar a…..esperen un segundo….que era lo que estaba pensando…acaso entreno para salvar a alguien…parece que sus recuerdos poco a poco se recuperaban lentamente pero seguían siendo tan vagos que era imposible lograr aclararlos por si solo-

-Apacci solamente miro a otro lado sin sujetar su mano murmurando algo , el peli naranja largo solo la miro con curiosidad acercándose para oírla , ella lo volvió a murmurar más alto pero no logro oírlo, hasta que La Arrancar no pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojada del mal oído del peli naranja dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que el perdiera el aire y con una expresión de enojo junto con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas , grito-

-LO SIENTO POR JUZGARTE DE ESA MANERA , LO SIENTO POR CREER QUE ERAS UN IDIOTA COMO LOS HOMBRES DE BARRAGAN…LO SIENTO POR SER UNA IDIOTA QUE NO PUEDE CONTROLARSE Y TE AGRADESCO HABERME SALVADO Y…-Eso su grito paro mientras miraba a otro lado diciendo en un tono audible pero no tan fuerte para que nadie la oyera- Bienvenido…..de vuelta….Compañero…-Dijo en un tono inseguro la Arrancar , sabía que era bastante tarde y que seguramente Sung-Sun al ser la única que no lo juzgo del todo mal , como pudo ver hoy….y esta última semana , seguramente había dicho algo parecido seguramente estaba haciendo algo malo , debía decir algo rápido , pero en eso el peli naranja con una sonrisa amigable y tranquila dijo-

-Estoy de vuelta…Apacci….-Ahí al mirarlo fijamente la peli oscura no pudo evitar sentir como su rostro empezó a calentarse por sus mejillas mientras miraba a otro lado y cuando noto la mirada curiosa del peli naranja no pudo evitar darle un fuerte golpe que sin querer termino siendo enviado con Reiatsu , haciendo que el saliera volando arrastrándose unos metros por el suelo antes de quedar medio inconsciente-

-Que rayos te pasa maldita loca , sabes que con eso puedes matarme!? –decía en su actitud ahora inmadura el peli naranja mientras se ponía de pie enojado llegando al frente de Apacci-

-Me molesta mucho esa cara de idiota que pones cuando dices esa clase de cosas…no lo hagas o te seguiré golpeando –decía Apacci sonrojada mirando a otro lado mientras grita al notar que él estaba un poco más cerca- No te me acerques , maldito anormal…-Ahí le da una fuerte patada el mentón mientras el peli naranja haciéndolo enojar que termino dándole un fuerte puño encima de la cabeza de la peli oscura- MALDITO ANORMAL , QUE PLANEAS HACER…MATARME!?

-ESA ES MI LINEA MALDITA CUERNUDA! –Decía el peli naranja enojado a su compañera mientras ambos empezaron a discutir de manera infantil , mientras se jalaban tanto las mejillas y empezaban a golpearse entre sí volviéndose una pelea algo infantil entre ambos Arrancar , mientras Sung-Sun , que presencio todo desde un lugar cercano solamente no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Ogichi poco a poco se reincorporaba con sus compañeras…aunque ahora pedía paciencia porque ahora tendría que soportar a tres problemáticos…aunque…Ogichi…no era tan malo después de todo tenerlo…aunque fuera infantil como Apacci…fue lo que pensó la serpiente sin darse cuenta que un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas mientras al ver que el peli naranja ahora salía corriendo mientras la peli oscura empezaba a tirar un montón de Ceros y envolvía en un aura rojiza todo su cuerpo listo para llenar de puñetazos a Ogichi , eso dio que Sung-Sun solo diera un suspiro yendo a detenerlos-

-Sin darse cuenta cerca de los alrededores de las Noches , se veía tirada durmiendo y acurrucada una niña pequeña de cabellos verdes con un cráneo en la cabeza , y una gran capa verdosa cubría todo su infantil cuerpo , mientras en su espalda se podía apreciar como una pequeño número 3 , se veía tatuado en su cuerpo , mientras estaba a salvo aunque un poco golpeada justo detrás se veía vestigios de lo que había sido una batalla que parecía cobrar la vida de unos tres Hollows uno parecido a una hormiga otro con cara grande y otro que era literalmente un gusano morado , contra un Hollows Gigantesco hecho de Arena que fue asesinado por los tres anteriores que buscaron salvar a su amiga-

-Esa niña su nombre era…."Neliel"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje y así es como el show acaba hoy…y esta canción no rima para ninguna mierda…lo se cantó horrible –decía tirando el micrófono atrás mientras este explotaba-

**-Que les pareció el capítulo de Bleach de hoy…-Ahí se oye unos grillos- si….como que me quedo medio malo el capítulo y algo lento , pero oigan siempre que regreso con un cap. y no está del todo planeado , entonces no tengo ideas buenas pero les aseguro que habrá varias buenas ideas en los próximos capítulos de este fic , que ya está de regreso con mis otros fics , sin duda se ve que Sung-Sun se está entrenando con Ogichi y Apacci poco a poco libera su verdadero poder , no les diré mucho…pero….es una de las razones de su técnica Quimera , donde esta Ayón y sin duda estará algo bastante genial para el trio de chicas , se ve que tanto la serpiente como la Cierva le gustan a nuestro querido y otras veces odiado Peli naranja que es Shinigami, Hollows , Quincy , Vizard , Fullbring y ahora Arrancar! Bueno en este fic mas que todo arrancar , aun no se ha visto como el pelea , pero se ve que poco a poco está mejorando y recuperando lentamente los recuerdos aunque no los va a comprender muy pronto eso les puedo prometer**

**-Por cierto sobre él porque coloque ambas espadas , bueno en un inicio pensé que eso demostraría tanto el lado Hollows y Shinigami que es el verdadero "Ogichi" y la espada grande seria "Zangetsu" y eso no se va a modificar y sin duda , Ogichi va a ser siendo así de fuerte , pero no será un espada , es como uno de esos súbditos que es muy muy poderoso pero que no es el jefe final de un videojuego y….de que estaba hablando? Ah sí!**

**-El Próximo Cap. se tratara de la primera misión de Ogichi como agente de Aisén , donde se encontrara con Nell y claramente esta se unirá encariñándose a con el (En lo personal me gusta El IchiNell)**

**Hasta ahora el Harem está compuesto para el Peli naranja: (En serio no he visto mucho Harem por esta sección de los fics)**

**Sung-Sun**

**Apacci **

**Rose**

**Tier Harribel **

**Neliel**

**Ulquiorra (Fem.)**

**Por el momento son las únicas que se me han ocurrido , así que espero sugerencias de todo tipo y de todo color y por favor por favor! No agreguen a Orihime…y es tierna de todo….pero admitámoslo….es muy inútil! Yo preferiría a Rukia-sama! Aunque seguramente terminaría volviéndola de cierta manera oscura en este fic Kufufufufu , bueno eso será todo por el momento**

Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz"

SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LOS PROPIOS PROTAS Y EL NEGATIVO MAS PODEROSO DE FANFICTION Y FDZETA! , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes!

PD: Pronto hare una sección de preguntas? Donde ustedes podrán lanzarme todas las fumadas que se les ocurran en sus mentes y yo en un video les responderé a todo , sin excepción por lo cual empiecen a dejar sus preguntas desde ahora para mí , mi querido publico conocedor y amado

Hasta la otra!

PD: Perdonen por los Horrores Ortográficos , pero estoy un poco enfermo y termino de escribir esta cosa


End file.
